


Hero to villain

by Sa1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A story about how a man destroys his whole family





	Hero to villain

Lucas stone was standing in a cemetery thinking about everything that had led him to this moment. As a young boy his father had been his hero but that was before his father had become the villain that had destroyed their whole family. Adam and Elizabeth stone had been like a fairy tale come true. They had lived in the same street as kids, so they did almost everything together. People used to joke that Adam and Elizabeth were joined at the hip because you rarely saw one without the other. As time went on Adam and Elizabeth's feelings for each other grew deeper and eventually fell in love. It had been a classic tale of childhood sweethearts who got married and had 2.5 children. After high school Elizabeth became a accountant while her husband joined the Australian army. Elizabeth hated her husband being away so much but was proud that he was serving his country. Adam wrote letters everyday to his wife, telling her how much he loved her and he was fighting to make the world a better place for her and the children they would have someday. After Adam's third tour of duty, Elizabeth fell pregnant with twins. The day they found out, Adam took her out to a romantic restaurant and proposed that they renew their wedding vows after the children were born and Elizabeth happily agreed. For Lucas and Lucy growing up with a father in the army was hard because they saw all their friends with their fathers and they knew that there was a real possibility that their father would come home in a coffin but Lucas and Lucy were still so proud of their father. The twins were about 13 years old when Adam was seriously wounded in the war. Elizabeth had gotten the call and was told her husband was unlikely to live. For months on end Elizabeth, Lucas and Lucy sat beside his hospital bed praying for a miracle. But now Lucas wished that his father had died instead of recovering because while Adam did recover he was never able to return to duty. To Adam being a soldier was who he was and when he lost being a soldier, Adam lost his whole identity. It broke Elizabeth's heart to see her beloved husband become a total stranger that preferred going out to drink and get high on drugs than to spend time with their family. Lucas and Lucy both handled watching their father who they loved and admired turn into a drug addict who never had any time for them in very different ways. For Lucy, she became angry at everything and everyone, lucy would go out to wild parties to numb her pain and loneliness. Which Lucas stay home with his mother and studied to make something of himself so he could take care of Elizabeth and lucy. Lucas could still remember the day his family was destroyed, it had been a warm spring day with not a cloud in the sky. Lucas often wondered how such a nice day had ended so horribly. Lucy had been walking home from one of her parties when she was hit and killed by a driver who didn't even stop to check if she was still alive. Lucas had held his mother while she identified her daughters body. Lucas was heartbroken by the lost of his twin but what made it worse was the fact his father wasn't there for the next few days because he was on a bender. So Lucas was left alone with Elizabeth while she made all the arrangements for Lucy’s funeral. Lucas didn't even have the chance to grieve because he was too busy looking after Elizabeth something that his father should have been doing. When Adam did finally show up and learned of his daughter's death he completely shut out the world and locked himself in Lucy’s room and didn't turn up to the funeral. After the funeral Elizabeth lost the will to live so it fell to a 16 year old Lucas to get a job and support his parents who were like zombies who just sat staring at nothing the whole day. Lucas didn't blame his parents for how they handled their grief but wished he had been allowed to grieve himself. It was 6 months after Lucy’s death when the police finally identified the driver but Lucas wished that they hadn't because not knowing was easier than facing the truth the his father, his childhood hero had been behind the wheel that fateful night. Lucas and Elizabeth watched on with heartbroken Expressions while Adam stone was arrested and convicted of manslaughter. The night after the trial his mother took a bottle of pills. Lucas had been at work and arrived home too late to save her. So here Lucas stands besides two freshly dug graves. As Lucas takes one last look at the gravestones he promises them he will never forget them and will live his life in a way that they would have been proud of. Lucas slips on a pair of sunglasses and walks away from the cemetery and toward the future, whatever that holds.


End file.
